


Blow

by wertherH



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertherH/pseuds/wertherH
Summary: 所有醫療內容都是我查了資料之後胡扯的，沒有事實根據。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 所有醫療內容都是我查了資料之後胡扯的，沒有事實根據。

＊＊＊

一、

手上的號碼牌就像是塊燙手山芋，要是能丟掉的話，王嘉爾此刻就想要從診所裡奔出去，但是──他拉緊臉上的口罩，墨鏡底下的雙眼觀察著四周，老人、中年人、更多老人。候診間裡二十出頭的男人，只有他一個。

低下頭假裝在看手機，但實際上只是漫無目的的按著畫面上的小圖示，腳因為急躁而不自覺得抖了起來，視線又瞄到了手上的號碼牌──852號，這間診所的人氣可真不是蓋的，都已經接近歇業時間了，病患還是源源不斷。

塞在耳朵裡的耳機只是種偽裝，王嘉爾仔細聽著護士叫號的聲音──兩個男護士，一個高個子、黑頭髮的孩子，年紀看起來要比他小，拿著登記簿負責叫號，另一個則坐在電腦後，撐著頭、嘟著嘴，一臉恨不得馬上下班的不爽，手指在桌面上輕敲著，偶爾會拿筆戳向另一個男孩，惹的那個人哇哇大叫，回頭給他一個瞪視。

那兩個護士還挺可愛的，他想，又一個老人拿著藥袋從他面前經過，是膀胱無力、還是攝護腺出了問題？他猜有一半低著頭且頂上半禿的大叔都有不舉的症狀，而他──「852號？王先生？」那位男護士軟軟的聲音喊著，王嘉爾從座位上彈了起來，把號碼單放到了另一個護士手邊。

那人挑起眉，名牌上寫著＂朴珍榮＂三個字，嘴邊勾起裡一抹不失禮貌的假笑，「第一次來？」負責叫號的護士則是把手上的板子遞給了他，「麻煩你填一下資料。」這個男孩──金有謙──感覺就和善多了，他點頭，知道對方看不見自己口罩後的樣貌，卻還是感激的微笑。

姓名、出生日期、藥物過敏──前幾項常見的，隨意地寫寫就行了，過敏那填了無，接著下一項……尺寸，他猛然抬頭，對上那位護士過分善良的目光，「呃、這一項是必須的嗎？」他的聲音被口罩摀的有些悶，而有謙的臉上露出一絲為難。

「不填也沒關係。」珍榮說，表情柔和，目光卻很刺人，「但待會醫師可能會幫你測量。」他還能說什麼呢，只能點頭回應，視線接著移到下面的項目：看診原因，一個個小小的框邊寫著各種不一樣的症狀，在他能說話之前，有謙先開了口：「那邊不用填。」

護士給了他一抹甜笑，「多數病患都會覺得不太好意思，你直接跟醫師說明就好了。」他把板子遞回去，怯怯地說了聲：「謝謝。」上一位病患也正巧從診間走了出來，「到你了，王先生。」有謙指示他往走廊深處走，再一次朝兩人點頭，王嘉爾快步離開。

朴珍榮按了按原子筆，咖搭咖搭的，「在范哥會出手吧？」有謙看了他一眼，把王嘉爾剛剛填好的表格塞到他手邊，「打賭？」他低頭看了眼資料，開始輸入，目光看著螢幕的空檔給了弟弟一個鄙視的眼神，「我賭他會。」

有謙的嘴翹了起來，有些不高興的，「我也覺得會。」

「今天？」

金有謙搖搖頭，「我覺得是下一次複診的時候。」

朴珍榮笑了，手指在鍵盤上流利地動著，說話似乎都帶了點節奏。「你看到他了嗎？戴著口罩、墨鏡，二十出頭來看泌尿科會覺得丟臉的，肯定是不舉。」

「但他在填尺寸的時候很猶豫，也有可能是太小。」金有嘖嘖兩聲，臉上全然沒有剛才的和善，「哥覺得不舉的話，那就有可能是今天。但──如果是太小的話，就絕對要等之後複診了。」朴珍榮臉上的微笑寫著勢在必得，最後一個鍵按下，手指停下了動作。

「一個月的晚餐，我賭今天。」他往有謙的方向湊了過去，語氣更加含糊。「如果是不舉就再加一個月，如何？」金有謙的臉紅紅的，高個子的巨型弟弟往旁邊扭了扭，用整個候診室都聽得到的音量說，「賭就賭，怕誰！」

二、

診間裡的空調很冷，這是他第一個想法，而第二個冒出來的念頭是，這位真的是泌尿科的醫生？他楞在門邊，看著診室裡穿著白袍的醫師翹著腿，低頭檢視著資料，一副眼鏡掛在鼻梁上，「林醫師？」他忍不住開口確認，那位醫生抬起頭微笑，「王先生？」對方指了指旁邊的椅子，「請坐。」他聽令，拖著步伐，慢慢地坐了下來。

尷尬死了──他還以為這種熱門診所裡的醫生都是老頭子，結果林醫生是這麼年輕的醫生嗎？看起來不超過三十，還很──帥、「你可以先把口罩和墨鏡拿掉。」醫生的語調帶了點笑意，王嘉爾猶豫了一陣，摘掉了墨鏡，露出底下睜圓的褐眼，但口罩還是掛在那。

「我知道第一次來的病患都會有些緊張，但你這樣看起來很可疑。」也不知道語氣待著笑意的關係，還是臉上的表情，這些話聽起來一點也不嘲諷或刺耳，王嘉爾拉下口罩，臉早已被悶得有些紅通通的，「……抱歉。」那人沒有多做評論，目光掃過了螢幕，確認了珍榮剛剛傳進來的內容。

「你有什麼不舒服，或是疼痛的地方嗎？」雙手抓緊了褲管，王嘉爾低下頭──沉默在診療間裡蔓延，林醫生倒是沒有表現出任何不自在，彷彿早就經歷過這個場景將近數百次，「我、呃──我、那個──」林醫生看著他的目光專業、不帶一點批判。

「……我沒辦法完全勃起。」這幾個字從他的齒縫裡擠了出來，剛剛才退下的紅暈只變得更加火辣，林醫生點頭，給了他一個空檔，像是在等他繼續說，於是：「就算勃起了……也不能射精，通常到一半就會軟下來。」

林醫生的手在鍵盤上敲了敲，「是一直都這樣嗎？還是最近才有這種變化？」王嘉爾嚥了嚥，頭垂的更低了，「一直都這樣。」他沒看到林醫生是如何掃過他的身體，觀察他露出的手臂與褲子底下緊繃的大腿肌，「你的生活習慣良好。」

驚訝地抬頭，對上林醫生的目光，他早睡早起、定時運動，飲食方面更是被Mark罵說不懂得享受生活，「嗯。」他回應，雙腿卻在那人的目光下悄悄地夾緊，「壓力呢？有時侯壓力也會造成影響。」王嘉爾搖頭，壓力有是有，但都沒有到難以忍受的地步。

林醫生推了推鼻樑上的眼鏡，稍微歪著頭，「勃起不完全，是勃起障礙的症狀。但你還年輕──我不能斷定。」手出了汗，在冷氣房內溼熱熱的。「有時候陰莖的尺寸、充血量是造成勃起不完全的原因之一。」

那人翹著的腿放了下來，「受到的刺激不夠，興致不高的話也有可能提早癱軟。」王嘉爾舔了舔乾澀的唇，毫無自覺地把下唇咬得紅腫，「我可能需要視診，甚至是觸診──你能接受嗎？王先生？」

咬著的下唇，被口水浸的又紅又亮。

「可以。」

三、

褲子堆在了腿邊，他跟林醫生來到了診間的病床上──準確地來說，是他坐在病床上，而林醫生站在那，手裡拿著剛拆封的醫療矽膠手套，他照著指示先脫下了褲子，內褲那條防線還沒被攻破，林醫生朝手套裡吹氣，他看著那團橡膠鼓起，從沾黏成一團的樣子，變成手掌的形狀。

「內褲也請脫下。」林醫生說這話的時候完全沒看向他，戴上手套的動作流暢、一點也不笨拙，即使那人表現出的是完全專業的模樣，王嘉爾還是很難相信眼前的人是泌尿科醫生──身高不矮、身材瘦長、寬肩窄腰，頭髮向後梳──跟他說這個人是位模特他可能還會相信。

王嘉爾扯著內褲那圈鬆緊帶，看著自己光潔的下腹，緩緩地脫下內褲，他低著頭，沒看見林醫生挑起的眼眉，視線遊蕩在他乾淨、修剪整齊的恥毛上。他的下身終於光溜溜的，一點防護也沒有，坐下後王嘉爾垂著頭，比第一次跟女友做愛還要害羞。

「王先生有修剪的習慣？」他沒料到那人會這樣問，抬起頭時臉紅通通的，「嗯。」自從進了診療間，這聲嗯似乎是他唯一能發出的聲音，「這樣的習慣很好，太雜亂的話反而容易起濕疹。」林醫生朝他走近，沒有完全入侵他的私人範圍，但也足夠把手搭在他的膝頭上。

「腿張開一點。」他照做了，沒有發現林醫生的語句裡少了請，多了點命令，抑制那股羞恥，他張開腿，不是大張，只是足以讓林醫生看清楚他腿間疲軟的陰莖，沒有勃起的樣子，掛在那裡，醫生的手沿著下沿滑動，把他捧了起來，觀察著，就好像他的老二是什麼全新物種，另一隻手抵在了龜頭上，輕輕的──按壓著馬眼，接著──

「沒有打算割包皮嗎？」他該怎麼回答？眼前的人還抓著他的陰莖，王嘉爾嚥了嚥，只覺得自己的嘴在冷氣房又更乾了一些，體溫卻熱的受不，「沒、沒有。」林醫生輕輕地哼了一聲，沒有詢問原因（他也不可能承認自己怕痛），那人的手從捧著，變成握著，兩邊的指頭抵在包住龜頭的那一圈包皮上，稍微用力一撥。粉色的頂部完全露了出來，那人的指頭沿著繫帶周圍滑動，「清得很乾淨。」這句評論也不知道是好是壞。

「我需要測量一下尺寸。」沒有給他反應的時間，林醫生從口袋裡拿出軟布尺，對著他的陰莖比畫了一下，「沒有勃起時是10公分。」那條布尺勒住了陰莖下圍，「圓周有9公分。」他忍不住扭了扭腰部，而醫生的尺還沒拉下，那人輕笑，「要是勃起就不準了，王先生。」

如果此刻的他，血液沒有往下流的話，肯定會因為腦充血而昏過去，但他那根不懂事的老二半點羞恥心也沒有，只是在林醫生的注視下緩緩脹起，雖被布尺勒著，但林醫生另一隻手還維持著撥開他包皮的動作，過一會，他的陰莖泛著淡淡的粉色，半硬半軟的被握在那人的手中。

他想要挖個地洞把自己埋進去，他希望下一秒外星人就會把他綁架到飛船上，而林醫生拇指婆娑著他半勃的性器，「你指的不完全勃起，是現在這個狀態嗎？」點頭──緊閉著雙眼，不明白林醫生為何還能板著一張臉。布尺被拉下了，勒住他的壓力少了一些，娓娓站起的陰莖又更脹了一些，「王先生，你的尺寸要比平常人大。」

「這個大小，要保持完全充血的狀態比較困難。」林醫生的手滑動了一下，本被撥開的包皮收縮，又把龜頭藏了起來，「這個硬度要行房是沒有困難的，但你剛剛提到──不能射精這件事。」他的下唇大概要出血了，但他要是現在開口，那些可憐的呻吟聲就會流出來。

「我想、你的女伴多數都不太能接受你的尺寸，行房經驗肯定也不愉快。刺激與興致低落的情況下，本來就會疲軟。」他從來沒有那麼硬過，脹起的陰莖已經頂到了他的肚臍，而現在林醫生甚至連碰都沒碰，只是看著，「在我看來，你沒有任何問題。」

「只是興致不夠高而已。」王嘉爾終於耐不住了，他往後，沒有完全倒下，但腿張的更開，血液下流的後果，就是陰莖脹成了粉色，連膝頭與腳踝都帶著淡淡的紅，「但為了以防萬一，我需要檢查你有沒有射精障礙。」

「麻煩你趴在床上。」

王嘉爾翻過身，照著指示趴著，屁股高高翹起。

四、

林醫生沾著潤滑液的手指，包覆在矽膠手套下的手指，正貼在他的穴口，按壓著那一圈皺起的軟肉，他把臉埋進了床單裡，消毒水的氣味卻無法讓他安分一些，「放鬆一點。」力道加重了一些，他能感覺到對方的指頭稍微陷了進來，一個指節被壓入，王嘉爾無法自制的，從喉嚨裡發出一聲低吟，「我會放入兩根手指。」而那人只是毫不困擾的指示道。

過程極為緩慢，他從來沒做過前列腺檢查，但他以為這種檢查是很快的，是痛苦的──而不是像現在這樣，磨人又令人享受，林醫師的手指並不算細，光是進入一根就有很強烈的異物感，但同時，他的下腹發熱，只要低頭，就能看到陰莖滴滴答答的的流著水。

好硬──頭有些昏了，本以為自己永遠不會硬成這樣，但現在，他的陰莖完全勃起，流著汁液，從粉色脹成了紅色，大概是腦袋缺血的緣故，他甚至覺得自己無法思考，傻了──林醫生的手指轉了轉，接著，另一根手指擠了緊來，沿著本來就插入的那一根，緩緩地推入。

如果之前是異物感，現在則是滿脹感，深入的手指緊緊貼著他的內壁，想要把異物推出而收縮的軟肉一圈一圈地咬著林醫生的手指，好──好爽，只顧著自己的快感，完全沒有意識到對方幾乎無法抑制的喘息，那兩根手指沿著肉壁壓了壓，不用幾分鐘──「啊！」他驚叫出聲，體內的手指停了下來，「這裡就是前列腺的位置，接下來我會持續刺激這裡，直到你射精。」

說完，林醫生開始壓著那點按摩，王嘉爾忍不住喘息，只能把頭埋進枕頭裡悶著，快感堆疊，下腹的熱度像火燒一般難受，頭暈的無法思考，但……射不了，囊袋明明已經緊緊繃住，但再爽也射不出來，他沒說，但林醫生知道，這、大概也是種專業？

「看來光是按摩的刺激是不夠的。」那人說明的聲音又低又啞，手指又轉了轉，抽出一半，再度插入時正好頂在了前列腺上，王嘉爾揚起頭，嘴邊的驚叫梗在了喉嚨裡，接下來──該怎麼說呢？林醫生用手指操他，一下又一下的頂在最敏感的點上。

身下的病床咖咖地響著，而他的雙腿劇烈地顫抖著，直到第三根手指滑了進來，把他插的滿滿的，他才──「嗯──」射了，好久沒射出的濃稠精液一股一股的射了出來，全身劇烈地顫抖，腰部抽搐著，嘴裡含糊、嘟囔的呻吟，林醫生的手指滑了出來，取下手套時發出的聲音讓他的身體癱軟，那人抽了幾張紙巾給他，「射了很多。」林醫生的聲音又冷又清，幫他擦淨下腹的凌亂。

「我們約下禮拜三複診，好嗎？王先生？」

王嘉爾剛高潮過的臉還紅通通的，無法思考的腦子讓他露出呆傻的微笑。

「好。」

五、

王嘉爾離開診所已經是十分鐘前的事，林在范沒有說明原因，只說營業時間已經結束，就把剩下等候的病患全都送了出去，自己一個人鎖在了看診間裡，「肯定出手了。」朴珍榮調侃地說著，眼睛盯著螢幕，等著林在范把王嘉爾的資料傳來。

「還不一定！」金有謙還在做最後的掙扎，手指不安的翻著病例，「他們在裡面待了將近一個小時，王先生離開的時候一臉又爽又羞恥的樣子，沒有領藥卻約了複診。」朴珍榮敲打著鍵盤，終於看見更新的資料，「在范哥現在又把自己鎖在診間裡，你以為他在幹嘛？禱告嗎？」

「我──」金有謙被堵得啞口無言，順著朴珍榮的手所指的方向往螢幕看，更新的病例上寫著：勃起障礙。在同一時刻，林在范終於從診間裡走了出來，他對金有謙彈指，「謙吶，去整理診間裡的病床。」他的頭狠狠撞在了桌上，一聲憤怒的低吼。

抬頭時朴珍榮正對他比了勝利的兩根手指。「說好了，兩個月喔。」

「哥哥先在這邊謝謝你了。」

＿完


	2. 複診

＊Blow後續。

＊這篇之後應該就沒了。

＊＊＊

一、

直到他回到家，王嘉爾才意識到這整件事有多麼不對勁，為了治療這個＂小問題＂他在網路上爬文數個月才下定了決心，而文章裡只提到林醫生技術高超、醫術高群，這些話現在想起來簡直別有寓意──脫下口罩與墨鏡，他在沙發上癱倒時還能感覺到內褲上一層溼黏的不暢快。

背脊的那股痠痛，隱隱的、並不是太明顯，但還是有些令人不悅，由珍榮交給他的複診單還塞在他褲子的口袋裡。那些文章裡有提到林醫生的長相嗎？有提到那幾乎稱不上檢查的前列腺按摩嗎？有提到──掏出手機，王嘉爾開始閱讀紀錄裡的網頁，單純指林醫生醫術了得的人不少，但現在看來，某些人的確話中有話，雖然佔少數，但並不是全無。

他不是唯一一個有這種待遇的病患。不知為何，這個念頭居然有些刺痛，視線沒有從那些分享文上移開，腰椎那股悶痛卻延上了心頭。沒有照片，更沒有詳細的介紹，只說了那是一間新開的私人診所，他當初爬文大概是被一遍的好評給迷昏了頭，完全沒感到任何的不對勁。

說不定……不對勁的是他才對。

翻過身，沿著柔軟的皮革，王嘉爾躺了下來，曲起膝蓋，身體縮捲在一起，下背的酸麻感，他甚至能感覺到貼著他皮膚的手掌，隔著薄薄的手套，溼滑又冰涼。本來一直對性事興致缺缺的自己，現在滿腦子能想的，卻是那人的手指。

林醫生說的沒錯，的確有很多女人在見到他的尺寸之後都退縮了，用手、或是嘴，最後都是同樣的結尾。試著去做、去接納的女人也是有的，不是早已被搞到鬆弛，插進去毫不費力、要不就是緊到連一半都擠不進去，但無論方法如何，聽著那些女人刺耳、含糊的嬌噌，他本來還有一點興致的老二，也瞬間變的軟綿綿的。

而現在──手沿著褲縫滑了進去，手掌貼著發熱的傢伙，幾乎有些硬了，像是嘗到了甜頭，第一次吃糖的孩子，永遠都吃不夠，撥開沾黏在皮膚上的布料，手指輕壓入口還能感覺到稍早的溼滑，一根手指滑了進去，就像林醫生做的那樣，「嗯……」感覺卻大不相同。

緊握在手裡的手機，畫面暗了下來，口袋裡那張皺巴巴的紙，隨著第二根手指的滑入，拋至腦後，側過身，把臉埋進坐墊裡，牛仔褲的褲檔繃得發疼，手指轉了轉。

感覺卻遠遠不夠。

二、

「你覺得他會來嗎？」有謙看著空曠的候診室，對於一時的冷清感到詫異但也覺得輕鬆──終於不用面對病患的抱怨與無理要求，鬆一口氣的同時，卻也有些無聊，「為什麼不會？」也不知道珍榮那股自信是哪來的，但這禮拜的餐費已經讓他叫苦連天，只好把嘴抿緊，把抱怨吞了進去，另一位護士只是瞪了他一眼。

眼神飄向候診室牆面上的時鐘，滴答滴答──離王先生來複診的時間越來越近，但玻璃門後依舊沒有任何人影，那些話他不知道該不該講，但自從上禮拜他把診間裡的床單丟了之後就很想問，「雖然我們總是拿這件事開玩笑，但這樣不是……犯法吧？」

珍榮的視線終於捨得從手機移向他，哥哥的眉毛高高挑了起來，嘴角的弧度似笑非笑的，「嚴格來說，我們沒有違規，那些都是正規的檢查，我們不能控制患者的反應。」朴珍榮手中的筆在桌上敲了敲，「他們有什麼反應，想要勃起或是射精，那都是檢查裡常見的情況。」

他的手攪進了衣服的下襬裡，把白色的制服揉的皺巴巴的，「我知道──操、我們甚至會用哥會不會給病患做前列腺檢查來打賭……但我覺得這次不一樣。」

「這次不只是單純的檢查而已。」他說，語氣裡還有幾分不確定。這間診所已經經營兩年了，比起珍榮，他在這裡工作的時間要短了很多，但拿這件事打賭已經算得上他們的傳統，每每有勃起障礙的病患來，依照慣例檢查前列腺是必要的，而他與珍榮總是會拿什麼時候檢查、會不會被檢查這件事來打賭，到最後變成了一句＂在範哥會不會出手＂就知道今天是否有這場賭局。

一句聽起來像是遊走在法律邊緣的話，其實只是他們打賭時用的術語，但上個禮拜，金有謙拆下診間病床的床罩，看著上面一攤尚未乾透的白濁液體，鼻尖還能聞到性的味道，他把那團凌亂包起，準備離開時，才聞到淡淡的煙味，他不是故意的，只是轉身時剛好看見垃圾桶裡揉成一團的面紙，和椅子上的點點污漬。讓他不自覺的想著，林在範真的＂出手＂了。

珍榮那句調侃的＂禱告＂現在倒成真了，而他們都知道林在範從不在診間裡抽菸，更別提寫看診報告以外的活動，「上禮拜，王先生離開後，哥在診間裡做了。」低下頭，想要從腦海裡抹去林在範一邊抽菸一邊撸著自己陰莖的畫面。

「……而你現在才告訴我？」對方的聲音沒有劇烈的起伏，更沒有驚訝，突然──叮鈴，掛在門上的鈴鐺響了，穿著襯衫與西裝褲的王先生走了進來，那張皺巴巴的複診單被壓在了桌上，而他匆匆看了一眼時鐘，才發覺王先生已經遲了五分鐘。

「抱歉，因為工作所以來晚了。」對方還喘著氣，一隻手掛著灰藍色的西裝外套，「沒關係，反正今天也沒什麼病患。」珍榮馬上反應了過來，接過複診單在鍵盤上按了按，「這次林醫生會跟你討論治療的方案──好了，請進吧，王先生。」

王先生點頭道謝後往診間走去，朴珍榮臉上那抹笑瞬間變了調，「謙啊，我跟你打賭。」嚥了嚥，他哥哥臉上的笑容壞心又狡猾，「王先生不會選擇藥物治療。」

「輸了就答應我一個要求，你看怎麼樣？」

三、

那種感覺大概真的是他想多了，直到最後一秒，他都還在思考自己究竟要不要來複診，那天回家，他的確有種異樣的感覺，但網路的資料看得越多，他就知道，那是正常的──在做前列腺檢查時勃起、射精，那都是相當正常的，甚至還有人在檢查的過程中鬧過笑話，他那樣劇烈的反應也不是唯一的特例。

診間的門滑開了，懸在那裡的心也沉了下來，胃部突然一股緊縮的悶痛，是他多想了，王嘉爾不斷的告訴自己，把外套披在一邊的椅背上，才緩緩坐了下來，而林醫生還是跟他第一次見到的一樣冷靜，只在門關上的那一刻看了他一眼。

「這幾天還好嗎？」毫無暖意的問候卻讓他有些不知所措，嘴角彎了彎，硬是扯了個微笑，「還好。」舔唇，拉了拉胸前的領帶，林醫生鏡片後的雙眼跟著他手指的動作，「我相信珍榮已經跟你說過了，我今天要和你討論治療的方案。」

點頭，王嘉爾小心地把腳翹起，換了一個較為舒適的姿勢，「基本上，你的性器官功能一切正常，只是勃起不完全，一般來說我會推薦藥物治療，那能維持勃起的時間，但不一定舒適──你有可能會在非自願的情況下保持勃起。」

「你只要在有需要的情況下吃藥，基本上就沒問題。」這是最好的辦法，這才是正常的療程，但他的心裡想的卻不是那一回事，林醫生看著他，帶著微笑的臉等待著他的回答，而王嘉爾不安的動了動雙腳，在開口發出一聲破碎的音節後，清了清喉嚨，「如果不吃藥呢？」

林醫生看起來很驚訝，眉毛高高挑起，微張的嘴沒能發出聲音，低下頭捏了捏鏡架下的眉心，「你說我的性功能正常，你上次也看到了……我、我能完全勃起，也沒有射精障礙。」指尖劃過鬆掉的領帶，「在我性功能正常的情況下，卻不能跟女人做愛，這只代表──」

「──這並不代表你對女人沒興趣。」他本要說的話被打斷了、被否認了，那人的乾澀的薄唇抿成了一條線。「前列腺所帶來的快感比陰莖更直接，你的確有可能……對前列腺刺激感到上癮，但那與性向、與你對女人的興趣，是沒有直接關聯的。」

「王先生，看著男人還能勃起，那才是對男人有興趣。所以我建議你先採取藥物療程，之後若是找到適合的女伴，在和她討論其他的可能性也不遲。」診間靜了下來，他甚至能聽到空調低頻的嗡嗡聲，林醫生語調裡的反駁已經很明顯了，但他自己明白，那幾任女友沒辦法給他的那種感覺，那種興奮、失去理智、無法控制自我的快感。

他能現在接受林醫生的診斷，離開診所後去找男人來試驗，但是──「要是我能看著男人勃起呢？」如果一個人能更驚訝，那肯定是林醫生現在的表情，「要是可以，這樣……是林醫生你的診斷失誤嗎？」那人低下頭，讓他意外的是，林醫生笑了，輕聲地。

「那我必須確認我的診斷沒問題了，不是嗎？」

四、

他們又回到了病床上──準確來說，是王嘉爾又回到了病床上，他該覺得美夢成真，還是該慶幸林醫生沒有直接把他趕出去？現在他坐在床沿上，而林醫生站著，脫下了白袍，將衣服披在椅子上時背對著他，襯衫下的肩膀，把肩線撐的沒有一絲皺褶，他忍不住嚥了嚥。

那人轉過身時，他才知道，林醫生連眼鏡都摘了，失去了那一點修飾，只顯得五官更加尖銳，「我該怎麼做呢？王先生？」那人靠近，皮鞋在地上喀喀作響，一步一步緩緩的走近，「你要怎麼證明你對男人也能勃起？」語調裡僅存的溫和消失了，林醫生聽起來冰冷又疏離，甚至還有點嘲諷的語氣，王嘉爾潤了潤乾燥的嘴唇，腦子回顧著他來回診前一直在做的事。

想像──想像林醫生的手指，那人的聲音、嘴唇，想像沒了手套阻隔的觸摸，想像那人……褲襠底下，因他而興起的炙熱。是的，他想過林醫生為他勃起的樣子，甚至想過自己的嘴唇貼在溼熱的龜頭之上，手指勾過對方腰上的皮帶，他把那人拉了過來，拉得更近，而他只要低頭，就能把臉埋進那人的褲襠裡。

反正林醫生不是第一次了，他酸澀的想著，網路上沒有直言的暗示，王嘉爾並不知道那都只是他的猜想，只知道要是其他病患可以，他又何嘗不行？解開皮帶的手指在發抖，金屬碰撞的聲音在安靜的空間響的嚇人，林醫生只是低著頭，看他笨拙的手指把皮帶打開。

「你要幫我舔嗎？」褲鍊已經打開了，底下黑色的底褲藏著他最羞恥的渴望，林醫生的手指貼向他後頸時，他忍不住顫抖，抬頭看向對方，而背著光的林醫生讓他一瞬間忘了，他們是在診所的診間裡，不是夜店髒亂的廁所隔間。

「嗯──」他輕哼，鼻尖埋進了內褲的布料裡，男性的氣味、帶著汗水，有點鹹鹹臭臭的味道，林醫生另一隻手撩起襯衫的下襬，露出了肚臍底下連綿的毛髮，短短的，沿著不明顯的腹肌線一路沿進了褲襠裡，王嘉爾深吸一口氣，張嘴，開始輕咬對方布料底下還沒勃起的肉莖。

這個過程沒有持續很久──他把臉埋在那，像隻撒嬌的小狗，自己夾起的腿根中間已經起了反應，但他眼前的東西似乎一點也沒有要勃起的意思。屁股在床墊上扭了扭，口水把那層黑布浸的溼黏黏的，一聲委屈的嗚咽從他喉嚨裡發了出來。

大概是可憐他，王嘉爾向上望的視線濕漉漉的──「你真的是第一次做？」林醫生的語氣帶了點疑惑與那隱隱的、大概是他自作多情的妒火，扶著他後頸的手離開了，林醫生把還沒勃起的東西掏了出來，垂軟著的龜頭貼在他的鼻尖，不像他的那樣，林醫生的陰莖沒有那圈包皮把龜頭含住，顏色也不像他那樣是偏粉的，以目測來說，也比他要小了一些。

彎著腰，背好酸，但王嘉爾只是更努力地往前湊，林醫生的手捏住他的下巴，襯衫垂了下來，又蓋住了本來暴露的腹部，他不自覺的發出一聲不滿的低吼，而林醫生只是笑，低聲地笑著，用沒有勃起的陰莖拍打他的面頰。

其實這樣就夠了，因為他已經硬了──他已經向林醫生證明了他對著男人能勃起，但王嘉爾嘟起紅潤的唇，用軟軟的嘴輕吻那人龜頭，偷偷探出的舌尖舔了舔，嚐了嚐男人的味道，鹹鹹的，不是最美味的那種，卻讓人有些上癮。「需要我教你嗎？」林醫生的聲音變的低啞，但依舊沒有起伏，那人捏著他下巴的手，指尖扯著他發紅的嘴唇。

「小心牙齒，注意呼吸，不要嗆著了。」說完，那人的陰莖塞了進來，他張大嘴才沒讓牙齒尻在龜頭上，他動了動舌頭，沒有完全勃起的東西塞了他滿嘴，沒有口交的經驗也知道這種情況下的陰莖是最難吸的，稍微吐出一點，只把龜頭含著，毫無技巧的唇舌服侍著那人開始緩緩脹起的性器，吸吮時那一圈嘴唇貼著肉柱，像在吃一根──世上最美味的糖果。

感覺到嘴裡的東西越來越熱，林醫生越硬，他就吃的越深，直到那人勃起的龜頭頂在他的臉頰裡，讓王嘉爾的臉像孩子一樣鼓了起來，「真可愛。」林醫生捏了捏他的嘴角，看著他的視線幾乎著迷，緩緩地吐了出來，舌尖上全是鹹澀的味道，他稍微往後坐，看著眼前的性器完全勃起，凸起的血管在表皮下縮張，比他想像中的要大，那人完全勃起的尺寸與他相比似乎還要更大。

也不知道林醫生是如何猜到的，王嘉爾只知道下一秒，對方用硬挺的肉莖戳著他的臉，備感羞辱的同時又有種背德的快感，「比你想的要大，對吧？」被吸的溼紅的龜頭壓在他腫脹的唇上，忍不住──他張嘴，用舌頭包覆著下圍，又吃了進去。

「勃起的大小與充血量有關，有些人在未勃起的狀態下，尺寸或許並不驚人，但……」林醫生仰頭嘆息，王嘉爾吸著肉莖腦袋卻想著都這種時候了，林醫生居然還有心情上課，這不是他第一次看到別的男人的性器，但卻是第一次，看到男人的陰莖在他面前勃起，第一次讓任何男性生殖器貼在他的臉上，甚至是含進嘴裡。

他能習慣、要是有機會的話，他想要習慣這個。林醫生一隻手捧著他的下巴，另一隻則撫著他吸的凹陷的臉頰，「你有被操過嘴嗎？王先生？」他搖頭，但那根東西還在他嘴裡，要不是他們此刻的情欲高漲，這個畫面幾乎有些滑稽。

「下一次……」那隻手捏了捏，讓王嘉爾把陰莖吐了出來，「要是有機會的話，讓我教教你？」咬住下唇，他微微的點了點頭，腦子倒是先想像出林醫生鉗住他的後腦，一前一後把陰莖操進他嘴裡的畫面，吞嚥時把腥鹹的前液也一併吞了下去，他抹了抹自己濕漉漉的下巴。

「我們來看看，我究竟有沒有誤診吧？」

五、

下身脫得精光，只剩那件皺巴巴的襯衫，在脫去衣物時，林醫生只是把他拉松的領帶塞進了他胸前的口袋，似乎完全沒有要幫他鬆綁的意思，白襯衫下的乳頭已經挺了起來，從稍嫌薄透的布料下透了出來，林醫生用指尖蹭了蹭，聽他難忍的低吟後就把他的腳拉開。

如果上一次的檢查，他還有一點尊嚴的話，那現在的他幾乎是毫無羞恥的，雙腿大開，不僅僅把硬起的陰莖呈現出來，大張的腿更是連他後面緊縮的小洞都露了出來，剛剛脫下衣物時，林醫生一直無視他興奮的前身，現在，那人用指尖捏著龜頭，待著學術性的眼神看著，嘴裡卻說：「光是舔就讓你這麼硬了嗎？」他撇過頭去，根本不想思考自己現在的臉有多熱。

沒有隔著手套，這一次，林醫生握著他的陰莖上下撸動，血液下流，發脹的肉柱在那人手裡一抖一抖的，林醫生笑了笑，甚至低頭舔去了流下的前液，「硬的真厲害。」但也就這樣了，對方鬆手，一腳勾來診間裡的椅子，坐下後往手裡吐了點唾液，開始在王嘉爾面前撸著自己。

「你現在已經證實了自己能在男人面前勃起。那現在該怎麼辦呢？王先生？」他硬到發疼，他想要射精，但他同時也知道光是撸出來是不夠的，這些天來他知道自己需要更多，而比起他，林醫生做的更好，也更舒服──「手……」他攪成糨糊的腦子終於擠了點話出來，林醫生的手指覆在自己的龜頭上搓揉，他嚥了嚥，想著那熱呼呼的東西在他嘴裡的味道。

「手指，我想要你的手指。」剩下的話說的比他想像中流利，林醫生輕笑了一聲，把椅子拉近，在毫無預警的情況下插入一根手指，那人抬眼，又驚又喜的，「很軟啊，看來這幾天王先生做了不少。」中指在那個小口裡進進出出的，沒多久另一根也滑了進來。

當時的他只需要兩根手指就能感到脹滿，雖然他自己做時也從沒放入比三根手指更粗的東西，然而，他現在有了選項，除了手指外更粗更熱的東西，當林醫生開始按壓他的前列腺時，他才清楚感覺到自己做與林醫生的區別，他總是覺得不夠，因為他不夠果決、不夠狠心──林醫生壓著柔軟的嫩肉，毫不留情的揉壓著。

不需要多久，他已經溼的一蹋糊塗，呻吟著，腦子裡都是想要射的念頭，他不知道的是，林醫生看著粉色的小肉口吞吐著他的手指，那一圈軟肉已經被操的微微發腫，要是進去的是更大的東西、操得更厲害的話，肯定會整個腫起，而操著紅腫的肉穴，沒有比那更美妙的事情。

他想要插入──要命，從他第一眼見到王先生的時候，他就無法抑制那鼓躁動，做為一名泌尿科醫師，他看過許多人的私處，男男女女，而他從沒見過像王先生那樣吸引人的，起先他以為只有臉，畢竟有很多好看的人來看泌尿科，都有一根快爛掉的老二。

但王先生的陰莖是粉色的，更硬的時候會脹紅，一抖一抖的在他手裡像未開苞的處男，再加上那圈含著龜頭的包皮，他幾乎能想像那人在浴室裡小心翼翼地剝開清理的畫面，更別提那個小口了，在檢查時含著他的手指一張一縮的樣子，只讓人更想操他。

但林在範是不操自己的病患的，有時候他會惡趣味的在檢查時挑逗他們，但他不操自己的病患，更沒有過那個念頭，但王先生是例外，「無論是上面的嘴，還是下面的嘴，都吃得很好啊。」他感嘆道，看王先生脹紅的臉，一雙大睜的圓眼幾乎要落淚。

他是想操沒錯，但不該由他來開口。於是他轉了轉手指，避開了會讓王先生更快射精的敏感點，的確、他可以讓王先生先射一次後再說，但第一次就那麼劇烈，可能就把自己上門的小羊給嚇跑了，那圈軟肉縮了起來，絞著他的手指像是在抗議他的動作，王先生高舉了兩條腿發著抖，張大的嘴除了呻吟沒有辦法發出其他聲音。

壞心的抽出手指，不意外地看到王先生立刻抽抽噎噎的晃著屁股，「想、想射……」那人肚皮上的陰莖流出了一攤小水漥，林在範用指腹貼著收縮的小口，沒有插入、只是揉壓，「只要手指就好了？你只需要手指就夠了嗎？」他問，想知道在坦承之前王先生會用多少時間掙扎。

上下滑動的喉結，通紅溼軟的嘴唇，王先生看著他，視線先是飄向他的嘴，接著往下──看著他手裡，從剛才到現在都沒有疲軟現象的陰莖，他起身，用自己的嘴去舔那人嘴邊的唾液，讓王先生吸他伸出的舌頭，一邊刻意用肉莖頂著對方緊實、美好的大腿肌。

做得很好，做得太好了──以至於他真懷疑王先生根本不是第一次跟男人做，「告訴我……你想要什麼？」在親吻的空隙間他低聲地問，那人呼出的熱氣撒在他的鼻尖，王先生通紅的眼睛，微張的唇像是怎麼樣也吻不夠，太淫亂了──當然，這也只是想想而已。

「想要、想要你幹我。」他乞求的咒語終於被說了出來，好笑的覺得自己是被困在陣法中的惡魔，而現在，他終於能毫無顧慮的作亂。對於他突然的起身，王先生可憐的哼著，而林在範笑了笑，替那人撥開額前被汗浸濕的髮絲，「乖乖的，我才能好好幹你。」

把東西塞回褲子裡，那層微溼的內褲與緊繃的拉鍊讓他想要低吼，但是──拉起病床邊的掛簾，他拿起桌上的電話，打了內線。嘟──「喂？」接電話的是珍榮，「幫我拿一盒保險套進來。你知道我的尺寸。」手指不耐的在桌上敲了敲，但他也慶幸接電話的不是有謙，那孩子的問題太多了，「……知道了。」通話斷了之後，他不耐地等著，一手揉了揉褲襠裡的東西，想著待會可以好好把粉穴操開，陰莖又更硬了一些。

不知道王先生在掛廉後做什麼，是真的乖乖地等著，還是自己撫慰了起來，漫長的五分鐘，診間的門被敲響，他打開門，站在門外的是滿臉通紅的金有謙，他接過男孩遞來的盒子，在對方猶豫不決的時候挑高了眉毛，那孩子才幾乎是跑著逃開。

拆開盒子，沒有耐心的拿出裡面的小包裝，剩下的被他丟在了地上，灑了一地。拉開掛簾，用牙齒扯開薄薄的塑膠膜，他把裡面溼滑的橡膠套撸到了自己的陰莖上，王先生沒有動，維持著同樣的姿勢，沒有試圖用手指插自己，也沒有碰流著水的陰莖。

「乖孩子。」他聽見自己說，站在床邊把王先生大張的腿壓得更低，柔韌的腰身，讓他幾乎能把王先生折成一半，那人舔唇，嘴角微微勾起，似乎對這個稱讚感到很自豪，把拇指插入，又在軟軟的肉穴了攪了幾下，他覆在王先生身上，「沒有潤滑會更痛一點。」抽出手指，龜頭貼著收縮的嫩肉，「但你好像已經很習慣了。」往下壓，緊緻的小口一點一點地吞入。

好緊、他想。王先生真的是個處，從沒被插過，但那個小口卻接納的很好。他沒有耐性慢慢地推入，龜頭陷入之後稍稍抽出再插，重複這個動作，每次都比上一次插得更深，王先生沒有叫痛，張著嘴喘息的模樣倒是看起來又痛又爽。

從這個角度看來，這畫面簡直不能更美，被他強硬撐開的小口已經腫了起來，那圈肌肉紅紅腫腫的，只是更好的咬住了他，含著他、就像那人吸吮陰莖的小嘴，「還要嗎？」已經插了一半，他的大小與王先生相差不遠，言下之意就是不小，這人才第一次，要是全部插進去，恐怕會吃不消，但王先生的腿圈住了他的腰，「嗯、還要──」明明已經哭了，卻還要，到底多貪心呢？

他頂了頂，終於伸手去摸王先生的陰莖，還硬著呢──「想被插滿就好好放鬆。」他警告道，慢慢的撸，怕王先生一不小心射出來毀了這場黏人的前戲，等全部插入已經是十分鐘之後，連他都不知道自己有如此的耐心，但看著那全部吃入的肉穴，一股莫名的成就感。

他猜自己大概插個幾下就會射了，王先生很緊，隔著套子都能感覺到肉壁的溼軟，而先前又被吸過，他能撐個十分鐘就很不錯了，彎下腰，獎勵性的親了親那人的臉頰，「在我射之前，你不能射出來。」在王先生射精後繼續插，那不是問題，就怕王先生受不了那樣的刺激，保險起見還是先提醒，「你能答應我嗎？」對方點頭，兩隻手緊緊抓著床單。

「好乖──」他這才開始插，前前後後的，幹著第一次吃陰莖的小穴，讓那些緊繃的軟肉被操軟，一點一點的，越來越好插，沒有刻意頂往王先生的前列腺，因為他不想要讓那人先射出來，但王先生看起來很爽──勃起的陰莖隨著被插的節奏拍打著下腹。

大概過了十五分鐘，比他預想的要久，或許是因為太舒服了，要是太快射實在有點可惜，王先生哭哭嚶嚶的，忍得很辛苦，當林在範加快速度時，更是摀著嘴哭嚎著，「啊、嗯──醫生，我不行了──想射、拜託──」他舔唇，從沒見過一個處如此淫蕩的模樣。

壓住那人發抖的大腿，他捅的又深又狠，終於──射了，有點可惜的是射在了套子裡，要是有機會的話他真想看紅紅粉粉的小口吐精的模樣，在軟下之前，他繼續插，不穩的吐息告訴王先生：「你可以射了。」對方就真的乖乖的射了出來，射了滿肚子稀薄的精液。

抽出時王先生輕哼著，腰部和腿都還在發抖，沒了他的陰莖插在裡面，紅腫的小口一張一縮的，他拿紙巾擦拭對方小腹上的凌亂，到他把自己整理乾淨時，王先生似乎都還沒從餘韻中退下來，拉上褲鍊，林在範點了根菸，看著王先生光裸的下身，「你接下來的幾天會行走困難。」王先生好不容易把腿閉了起來，說話的聲音幾乎不成調。

「這也是第一次的後果？」那人嗓子啞著，小心地挪著腿，把一直曲起的腿伸直，大概是酸痛，王先生哀號了幾聲，「是。」林在範瞇著眼，白色的煙霧在他指尖，做愛後的菸總是令人心曠神怡，但眼前的王先生只讓他心頭發癢。

「多做幾次就不會了嗎？」沒有看向他，要不是他才剛狠幹了王先生，他大概還會覺得這句話有幾分無辜，但──「要是完全習慣的話，每天做也沒問題。」他舔唇，剛剛還濕潤的口腔頓時有些發乾，王先生抬眼，嘴唇嘟嘟腫腫的，跟被操透的小穴一樣。

「那我什麼時候可以再來複診呢？」

那人可能沒有勃起障礙，但現在，他很確定──

王先生有性愛成癮的前兆，不過，他也不是很介意就是了。

＿完


End file.
